Soldats de guerre
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Shikamaru Nara, simple soldat de guerre français, est capturé par l'armée allemande pour être interroger. Alors qu'il pense à sa mort prochaine, il va découvrir tous les allemands ne sont pas pour cette guerre et que finalement, l'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose, même en temps de conflits.
1. la base ennemie

Bonsoir à tous, je reviens avec un nouvelle fiction basée sur le couple rare Shikamaru/Naruto. J'ai débuté cette fiction il y a un an ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'avais complètement oublié ce récit que j'ai mis en pause à cause d'un manque d'inspiration. Et il y a une semaine, je l'ai retrouvé et terminé, l'inspiration revenue.

**ATTENTION** Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir : ce récit parle de la seconde guerre mondiale, et seront présentes des scènes de torture **REELLES** qui étaient pratiquées pendant la guerre ! **Homophobes** et **âmes sensibles** s'abstenir donc !

Je vous explique les raisons de ce sujet si sombre. Tout simplement parce que je voulais changer complètement de registre. Un tout autre style. De plus, même si je sais qu'on nous a si souvent rabâcher la guerre et les mémoires de guerre, je voulais apporter un point totalement différent. Peut être est ce illusoire ? Mais je veux croire qu'il y ait eu des histoires d'amour pendant cette guerre. Ensuite, le personnage de Naruto m'a fortement inspiré cette fiction à cause de son physique.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc aussi horrible cependant ...

disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> : la base ennemie  
><strong>

Moi, Shikamaru Nara, je ne suis qu'un simple français embarqué dans un conflit dont je me contrefichait royalement ... La Seconde Guerre Mondiale ... et cette foutue guerre m'a élevé au grade de soldat de l'armée française. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire non ... et en ce fameux matin de mars 1942 je me réveillais dans le brouillard ... des courbatures partout ... Galère ... Je ne suis pas fait pour me battre moi ... je suis un non violent. J'aurais été plus utile dans l'élaboration de stratégies militaires tiens. Avant d'être appelé, j'étais écrivain. J'avais eu dans l'idée de devenir journaliste mais en définitive, ça ne s'est pas fait ... trop mouvementé comme boulot. Et étant un inconditionnel fainéant, le métier d'écrivain me convenait parfaitement. J'ai déjà publié deux romans policier ... et je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction de mon troisième. Je fait dans le macabre et la réflexion, autant que mes deux cent de QI servent à quelque chose après tout ...

Lorsqu'on est venu me chercher pour partir au combat, j'ai su que je mourrai à la guerre ... je ne suis pas un combattant ... et fainéant comme je suis, impossible de m'en sortir sans dommage. Et puis avec un peu de chance j'aurais pu me faire tirer dans la jambe et je n'aurais plus eu à combattre ... Mais non ... le sort en a décidé autrement ... le premier combat, j'ai évité le plus possible l'affrontement en utilisant mon cerveau. La deuxième fois, la chance m'a sourit et les allemands n'étaient pas très bien organisés, beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont même pas eu à se défendre, dont moi. Et la troisième fois ... et bien la troisième fois ... dans mon malheur, je ne suis pas mort ... seulement capturé par l'ennemi, sauvé in extremis par un de leurs généraux. Et si seulement ... si seulement il était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard ... je ne serais pas dans une telle galère ...

Me voilà donc, ici, assis sur une chaise, dans le noir ... avec un affreux mal de crâne dû au coup que j'ai reçu par l'arrière quand je me suis fait capturer ... Un bruit de porte se fait entendre en face de moi et on me retire le sac que j'avais sur la tête ... Un homme typiquement allemand me fait face en costume militaire et me regarde sévèrement ... J'évite de le provoquer malencontreusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux et je préfère fixer en face de moi le mur de brique. Où est ce que je peux bien être ... ? Une cave ? Un QG ? Non ... pas leur quartier général ... je ne dois pas être loin des camps français ... mais de toute façon ... je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, pas moyen qu'ils viennent me récupérer. Le vieux général allemand prend une chaise et s'installe en face de moi. Il balance quelques phrases en allemand que je ne comprends pas et se penche en avant vers moi en croisant les bras.

_ Veuillez excusez mon accent, mon français n'est pas très bon ...

Je me mords la joue pour ne pas sourire face à cette accent ridicule et me ressaisis rapidement, me rappelant la situation dans laquelle je suis.

_ Alors ... je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ...

Je ne réponds pas et fuis son regard. J'ai toujours été un couard mais je n'ai jamais été stupide, je sais exactement pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort ... ils veulent me soutirer des informations sur l'armée française. Je ne leur dirais rien ! Je suis un lâche, mais pas un traître. Je sais que je vais mourir ... mais bizarrement je n'ai pas peur ... le sourire de ce générale me met à l'aise. Il est paradoxalement rassurant …

_ Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le général Hohenhart C'est moi qui suis responsable de votre interrogatoire … Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ … Shikamaru Nara …

_ Votre grade ?

_ Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat …

_ Je vois … Néanmoins vous pouvez nous aider … Vous collaborerez n'est ce pas ?

_ … Il en est hors de question …

Un violent coup de poing s'abat sur mon visage … Le coup fut tellement rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de contracter mes joues. Je crache un peu de sang et le regarde fixement. Il affiche toujours ce même sourire hypocrite avec tellement de naturel … je déteste les gens comme ça … Au fond, un jeune homme se tient adossé au mur. Il porte un uniforme de général, pourtant … il semble bien jeune pour être un haut gradé, il doit avoir mon âge … si ce n'est moins …

_ Êtes vous au courant des stratégies de votre camp ?

_ Non.

Je reçois un nouveau coup mais cette fois ci dans le ventre. Celui là est encore plus fort que le précédent … Je crache encore du sang et je toussote un peu.

_ Mes coups seront deux fois plus puissant à chaque mauvaise réponse …

_ Je vous dis que je ne sais pas les stratégies … vous pensez qu'ils les diraient à de simples soldats ?

_ … Nara n'est ce pas ?

_ …

_ Nara était le nom d'un excellent général de la première guerre mondiale. Il a élaboré toutes les stratégies de l'armée française … ça ne vous dit rien ?

_ Absolument pas …

Cette fois ci c'est un coup de pied dans le menton. Je tombe à la renverse avec la chaise accrochée à mes mains. Le gars du fond se redresse et met ses mains dans sa veste. L'autre allume une clope et dis une phrase en allemand. Deux gardes me relèvent et me détachent. Ce dernier coup m'a sonné et je peine à tenir debout. Les deux sous-fifres me tiennent chacun par une épaule. Le général Hohenhart se tourne vers moi et me regarde en souriant.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ … C'était mon grand père …

_ Voilà qui est mieux … Et votre père ?

_ …

Pour le moment je ne réponds rien et face à mon silence il tire une taf et fait un pas vers moi. Tout de suite je me rétracte.

_ Il est … stratège … comme mon grand père.

_ … et vous non ?

_ … je suis écrivain. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être emmené dans cette guerre.

_ Et … vous êtes sûr de ne rien savoir sur les activités de votre père ?

_ …

Bien sûr que si que je sais … mais je ne veux pas trahir mon père … désolé maman, mais je crois que je ne te reverrai jamais … Je la revois encore m'attraper par le bras pour empêcher les colonels de l'armée m'emmener au combat. Je l'entends encore hurler mon prénom en pleurs … Je la vois s'effondrer au sol en hurlant. On lui avait déjà enlever son mari un mois plus tôt et voilà qu'on lui enlevait son fils.

_ Alors ?

_ … je ne trahirai pas ma famille. Tuez moi tout de suite, ce sera plus rapide et vous éviterez de perdre votre temps.

Subitement son sourire s'efface … et quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne s'avance … Il se penche doucement vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille en apportant sa cigarette en dessous de ma clavicule où il l'écrase sans modération entraînant un hurlement de ma part.

_ Voyez-vous … quand je torture, je ne perds pas mon temps … je m'amuse …

Je continue de crier à cause de la douleur. Il fallait que je tombe sur un sadique comme lui … bien évidemment … La chaleur est insupportable, et la je sens la chaire brûler à son contact. Il finit par la retirer au bout d'une bonne minute … la minute la plus longue de ma vie.

_ Toujours pas décidé à répondre ?

Je sens le sang couler le long de mon épaule mais je fais non de la tête, le mettant encore plus en colère … Les deux soldats me jettent à terre alors que lui, jette sa cigarette et me rue de coups. Pas très original j'ai envie de dire, mais il sait frapper là où ça fait mal. Les vieilles méthodes sont néanmoins douloureuses … ce n'est pas ça qui me fera parler et il le sait très bien … c'est juste pour me faire du mal. J'encaisse les coups et au fur et à mesure, je commence à m'y habituer. Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de lâcher des larmes lorsque je pense à ma mère et à mon père. Ma mère toute seule en train de pleurer … mon père en train d'élaborer une stratégie militaire en sachant que son fils est retenu par l'ennemi et déjà condamné … dans quel état peut il être ? Je finis par ne plus réagir alors qu'il continue de m'envoyer des coups … ça fait sûrement une heure maintenant, alternant coups de pieds dans les côtes avec des coups de poings dans l'estomac ou en pleine face. Et finalement, il soupire, puis prononce une phrase en direction d'un garde qui s'avance vers une table que je n'avais pas repéré avant. On me relève brusquement et l'observe installer un objet avec attention. Je remarque une règle triangulaire sur laquelle on pousse de telle sorte que j'atterrisse sur les genoux. Je laisse échapper un cri et le général s'assoit contre mon dos pour que je me plante encore plus dans l'instrument. Simple, mais néanmoins efficace pense-je.

_ Douloureux n'est ce pas ? Cette technique date depuis longtemps. Mais elle a été récemment améliorer. Maintenant, on lime les cotés de la règle pour qu'ils soient aussi … coupant que des rasoirs. Ha ha ha ! Je vais être généreux avec vous monsieur Nara … je vais … vous montrer toutes les différentes tortures que j'ai à disposition ici. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'on vous réserve dans les camps si jamais vous ne coopérez pas.

Les soldats ricanaient de plaisir alors que l'autre restait silencieux, observant la scène de loin, sans rien dire alors que je sentais mes genoux se limer sous la règle. Au bout d'un moment alternant les cigarettes écrasées et les éclats de rire, il me relève et je sens mes genoux s'affaisser sous la douleur pour venir s'écraser au sol. Je suis capable de sentir mes lacérations ensanglantées sous mon pantalon. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité qu'on me tue à cet instant …

_ … passons à la suite Monsieur Nara …

On me traîne jusqu'à une chaise où l'on me déchausse rapidement. Je ne cherche même pas à résister et l'on me cale des morceaux de coton entre mes doigts de pied. Ils sont imbibés d'un liquide émettant une odeur forte que je reconnais comme étant celle de l'essence … Ensuite, comme je le pensais, mon tortionnaire s'approche de moi, des allumettes à la main. Il s'agenouille et me regarde en souriant puis, il embrase une de ses allumettes.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. C'est une technique assez récente qu'on pratiquait avant avec de l'alcool. Mais désormais, l'alcool est trop précieux, alors nous sommes passé à l'essence.

Il approche le mince bout de bois en feu d'un des morceaux de coton qui s'enflamme instantanément au contact. Je hurle de douleur et les autres morceaux s'embrase les uns après les autres m'arrachant des cris de plus en plus puissants. La douleur est intense et je suis inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Il allume mon deuxième pied lorsque le premier s'éteint pour ainsi prolonger la douleur et la torture. Je ne sens plus mon pied droit alors que le gauche me fait souffrir le martyr. Ma peau est entièrement brûlée au niveau laissant apparaître une chaire ruisselante de sang. Je sens mon esprit divaguer à la douleur. Ma tête tourne et j'ai chaud et je sens quelques claques s'abattre sur mes joues.

_ Ne nous quittez pas tout de suite … Vous avez chaud ? Rassurez vous, je m'occupe personnellement à vous rafraîchir. Je suis bon n'est ce pas ?

Il me traîne par les cheveux jusqu'à une pièce voisine ou se trouve une baignoire remplie d'eau. Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'attrape par ma queue de cheval et me plonge dans l'eau qui est gelée. Je peine à respirer et je tente de me débattre mais sa force dépasse la mienne, et de loin. Il me ressors et me relève la tête pour que je puisse le voir.

_ Que savez vous des forces militaires positionnées à la frontière de la France occupée ?

Je ne réponds rien et il me replonge automatiquement jusqu'à ce que je suffoque. Et lorsque je pense qu'il conte m'achever de la sorte, il me ramène à la surface.

_ Que savez vous des stratégies de votre père ?

Je reste muet, mes pieds me brûlant, ma tête me gelant les idées. Il recommence le procédé plusieurs fois avant que je ne commence à perdre connaissance à la dix ou onzième fois … je ne sais plus. Je ne suis que vaguement conscient. J'entends quelques bribes de conversation, mais vu que c'est de l'allemand, je ne comprends pas un mot.

_ fällt … er fiel in ohnmacht … ( laisse tomber … tu vois bien qu'il s'est évanouie … )

_ Schlappschwanz … Ich werde kommen und aufwachen in einer stunde. ( une vraie femmelette … je reviendrai dans une heure pour le réveiller … )

J'entends plusieurs pas s'éloigner et une porte claquer. Je soupire intérieurement, mes tortionnaires sont partis … Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais en tout cas, quelqu'un l'a incité à arrêter … pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche, je veux juste dormir un peu … Au moment où je me laisse aller, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi, et le bruit de la chaise qui se relève. Quelqu'un s'assoit dessus et soupire …

_ Alors ? Tu comptes jouer la comédie encore longtemps … ? Je sais que tu ne t'es pas évanouie … Shikamaru Nara …

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et redresse un peu la tête … je ne le distingue pas très bien à cause de la lumière … Il est assez grand … et en se baissant j'arrive à discerner des mèches blondes. Il me prend en dessous des bras et me relève pour me mettre sur une chaise, installée au préalable. Je sens une odeur d'orange, une douce odeur d'orange qui me rappelle les senteurs de mon jardin de quand j'étais petit. Une fois assis, je l'observe plus attentivement. Il a des cheveux en pique couleur blé et deux grands yeux bleus céruléens qui m'hypnotisent littéralement.

_ Shikamaru Nara …

Je sursaute légèrement et mes yeux se portent maintenant sur ses lèvres, des lèvres roses et j'en viens à me demander quel goût elles peuvent avoir … je me gifle mentalement … Penser à ça dans cette situation n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut que je prenne ça au sérieux. Je vais mourir … et malgré toute mes facultés d'analyses je ne trouve pas d'échappatoire.

_ Vous êtes … l'écrivain Nara n'est ce pas ?

_ … euh … exact …

_ Je suis votre œuvre de très près. J'ai tous vos livres vous savez ? Votre talent est incomparable dans votre genre …

_ Euh … merci … mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de ça dont vous voulez parlez.

_ … Je peux vous tuer en un claquement de doigts … ce serait tellement facile …

Je déglutis. Ça y est … c'est l'heure … et je n'aurais même pas finis mon dernier bouquin.

_ … mais … ce serait dommage de tuer un homme avec autant de talent. Même notre führer à avouer qu'il aurait préféré vous épargnez s'il le pouvait, dans le cas où, on vous reconnaîtrait. Enfin, dans un cas comme dans un autre, vous n'auriez pu échapper à l'exécution. Très rare sont ceux qui savent que vous êtes juif …

J'écarquille les yeux face à lui. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent considérablement et je commence à paniquer … Les camps de concentration … pire que la mort à mon avis. Je serre les poings et reste muet face à cette réalité.

_ … Juif … noirs … catholiques … protestant … communiste … républicains … tout cela n'a que très peu d'importance pour moi … si l'on en croit ce classement … je suis arien … la race la plus pure … ha ha ha … quelles inepties … c'est tellement stupide. Je ne suis ni arien, ni allemand, ni quoique ce soit … je ne suis qu'un homme qui tente de survivre … et vous ? Shikamaru Nara ? Voulez vous … survivre …?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit … ce n'est pas un fidèle d'Hitler ? Il me regarde avec attention, croisant les jambes … il prend une inspiration … Mon cœur bat la chamade … cet homme a sur moi une emprise totale, je bois carrément ses paroles …

_ Alors ? Survivrez vous …

_ …

_ … avec moi ?

Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? Avec lui ?

_ Je … je ne comprends pas …

_ Je vous demande si vous voulez me suivre et survivre … à mes côtés ?

_ … vous me demandez de collaborer ?

_ … Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris …

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, doucement il se baisse vers moi et prend mon menton entre ses doigts … nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je peux même sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Lentement, il se rapproche encore plus et ses lèvres que j'ai imaginé goûter un peu plus tôt se scellent aux miennes … douces, sensuelles, chaudes … Chaudes ? Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide ? Sa langue a réussis à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne et tendrement alors que je me sens bouillonner de l'intérieur, il s'éloigne, et son visage se fait plus doux …

_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'embrasserai mon écrivain préféré … je l'aurais traité de fanatique …

_ Je … je ne comprends pas …

_ Le Führer détruit tout ce qu'il touche, pour l'instant il ne sait pas que vous êtes juif … et moi, je refuse de voir un des plus grands artiste de ce monde disparaître.

_ Mais … vous …

_ Arrêter de vous prendre la tête, dit il en me relevant. Faites moi confiance !

Il me fait un immense sourire qui me fait piquer un fard et je m'adosse à lui, le corps endoloris par la douleur. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche et nous commençons à marcher. Je le regarde avec curiosité pour détailler son visage, il a de belles moustaches comme un renard à chaque joues le rendant inévitablement séduisant. Je continue de rougir mais impossible de me détacher de ses perles de saphir, et son regard si sérieux et impassible me donne des frissons. Quelque chose en lui me persuade de lui faire confiance, il dégage un charisme tellement puissant …

_ Qu'est ce que tu admires comme ça ?

Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre. Je remarque que nous sommes arrêtés et qu'il me regarde intensément. Soudain, il sourit et ses yeux se radoucissent.

_ Rien … rien du tout !

_ Peut-être que tu as envie que je t'embrasse encore ? Me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_ Je … mais pas du tout ! hurle-je en le repoussant.

Blessé, je m'écroule alors par terre et l'autre éclate de rire. J'ai toujours détester qu'on se moque de moi … habituellement je m'en vais sans demander mon reste mais là, impossible de partir de mon propre chef. Je bougonne quelque chose dans mon coin et il s'arrête progressivement de rire, laissant place à un air mélancolique sur le visage.

_ Pourquoi es tu si gêné ?

_ …

_ Encore ce mutisme ridicule. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

_ Vous êtes allemand … et qui plus est … de la « race » que le Führer affectionne le plus.

_ … et ? Je peux l'être et ne pas être d'accord avec ça, non ?

_ … mais vous êtes quand même un haut gradé … donc vous avez tués mes camarades …

_ Il faut bien gagner sa vie.

_ Vous me dégoûtez …

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je peux te tuer, personne ne m'en voudra, après tout, tu n'es qu'un juif.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Nous sommes autant humains que vous ! Peu importe qui nous sommes, femmes, hommes, juifs, allemands, homosexuels, hétérosexuels, tziganes, riches, pauvres ! Nous sommes tous des hommes fait de chaire et de sang comme vous tous ! On a des sentiments ! On a de la famille, des gens qui nous aiment ! Ce sont des vies, des milliers de vie que vous avez pris ! Comment pouvez vous vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir tué des enfants ? Des vieillards ? Des impotents ? Des femmes ? Ça vous ne fait rien lorsque vous vous levez le matin en sachant pertinemment que vous allez créer des orphelins ? Des veuves ? Que vous allez détruire des vies ? Ça ne vous fait rien ?!

_ …

_ Ah voilà vous ne dites plus rien maintenant ! Bien sûr, face à la réalité on s'écrase, c'est bien pour ça que je déteste la compagnies des autres. Hypocrites, malhonnêtes, vous me dégouttez tous et vous particulièrement ! Comment réagirait vos supérieurs s'ils savaient que vous m'avez embrassé ? Ne diront ils rien ? Ne vous fusilleraient-ils pas ?!

Un violent coup de poing vient se fracasser contre ma mâchoire me faisant cracher un peu de sang. Quelle puissance … je ne sais pas si c'est le coup en lui même ou sa force qui me déstabilise. Soudain, mes bras sont solidement retenus au dessus de ma tête et il vient se positionner sur moi, ses jambes de part et d'autres de mon corps. D'une main, il maintient mes deux poignées et de l'autre, il prends mon menton et le tient face à son visage. Il se rapproche doucement et vient m'embrasser une seconde fois, cette fois ci avec beaucoup plus de fougue, voire avec violence. Essayant de résister, il me mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner pour que j'ouvre la bouche et ainsi faire passer sa langue à l'intérieur. Malgré moi, je réponds à ce baiser expert et pousse un petit gémissement de plaisir. J'enrage de l'intérieur, il est vraiment doué, vraiment très doué même … Je suis comme pris en otage, torturé par ce blond qui arrive malgré mes résistances à me détruire de l'intérieur. Sa langue rependant en moi un poison mortel qui est le plaisir, l'excitation. C'est un poison dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Et j'espérais naïvement de ne jamais en être la victime un jour. Doucement, il se détache et malgré moi, je suis frustré, frustré que ça ne puisse aller plus loin. Sa main libre vient presser le symbole de mon excitation bien avancée mais il reste impassible, pas de sourire, pas de lumière dans ses yeux. Ils sont sombres, sombres comme la situation dans laquelle je suis.

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi … et je ne te le rappellerai qu'une dernière fois … je peux te tuer quand je le veux !

Brusquement il se lève en s'appuyant sur mon corps malmené et avance vers la porte en me demandant sèchement de me lever, ce que je fais sans contester. Je m'avance prudemment vers lui, une véritable torture pour mes pieds saignant encore, et me place à sa droite, je le regarde tourner la tête vers moi et à ma grande surprise je le vois sourire à pleine dent. Est il à ce point lunatique ? Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est cette larme qui coule le long de sa joue. On m'avait toujours dis que les allemands étaient des êtres sans aucun état d'âme ni aucune compassion. Mais en le voyant ainsi … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'eux aussi sont humains, ils ressentent des choses et certains, comme cet officier en face de moi, ne sont pas d'accord avec cette guerre stupide. Il ouvre doucement la porte et nous montons un petit escalier exiguë sombre, seulement éclairé par une lampe accroché au milieu du plafond. Les murs sont en terre, ce qui veut dire que nous somme dans un sous-terrain. Serait ce une des bases militaires qu'ils nous ont pris ? En y regardant de plus près, je ne reconnais pas le travail français, ça a été fait à la va vite et généralement, on aménage un minimum les sous-sols des camps militaires en France. Ainsi, ils sont solides et résistent aux intempéries. De deux choses l'une, soit c'est une base improvisée faites juste avant le début de la guerre, soit c'est une base inachevée allemande.

Soudainement, il place sa main au niveau du bas de mon dos, un long frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsque je sens sa main descendre légèrement de telle sorte qu'il puisse toucher une partie de mon fessier. Son autre main vient attraper mon bras et le passer autour de son cou pour me soutenir. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, un coup il m'aide à marcher, la seconde d'après il me frappe et là il m'aide à nouveau … Et cette sensation d'être touché … ne me dérange pas plus que ça au final et ça, ça me dérange. Bon dieu, un allemand gai … on aura tout vu. On nage en plein délire. Le pourcentage de chance que je tombe sur un homosexuel amoureux de moi en étant prisonnier devait être de l'ordre du 0.001 pour cent. J'ai de la chance en quelque sorte.

En quelque sorte seulement car lorsque je sens sa main remonter pour me caresser subtilement mon flanc droit provoquant de petits picotements dans le ventre. Son sourire s'élargit, chose que je ne pensais pas possible.

_ Pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

_ Silence, on va nous repérer si tu parles trop fort … me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Ne voulant pas nous condamner à une séance de torture plus violente que celle que j'ai endurée, je me décide à ne pas parler davantage. Néanmoins, sa façon d'agir est étrange, nous sommes là depuis deux bonnes minutes, au beau milieu de l'escalier et il semble hésiter. Tiltant enfin pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude, je brise mon vœu de silence et murmure doucement.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de plan pour sortir d'ici ?

Je le vois virer au rouge en une fraction de seconde ce qui me fait doucement sourire. Il entrouvre la bouche comme pour protester mais la referme aussitôt puis répète ce sketch deux autres fois avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Il est mignon tout compte fait … Je soupire puis reprends la parole.

_ … c'est quel genre de base ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et porte un regard suspicieux.

_ C'est pas le moment de soutirer des informations …

_ Loin de moi cette idée … mais si on veut sortir, autant que je vous aide non ? Vous êtes autant condamnable que moi maintenant.

_ Tss … c'est la base militaire de Bergen …

Quoi ? Bergen ? Si loin de la France ? On est quasiment à la frontière avec l'Autriche … J'ai du dormir longtemps …

_ Et bien … je suppose que cette base n'est pas si différente que les autres bases militaires n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a en haut de l'escalier ?

_ Une salle de garde mais à cette heure ci il ne doit y avoir que deux soldats.

_ Voulez-vous les abattre ? Vos propres camarades ?

_ … Ils sont aussi innocents que toi et moi … je n'aime pas résoudre ça avec la violence.

_ Et si moi je m'en occupe ?

_ Dans ton état ? T'as perdu la tête ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je pense avoir une idée, tu ne dis rien et tu me suis.

J'acquiesce doucement puis il ouvre la porte pour nous laisser apparaître devant deux gardes qui se lèvent de leur chaise promptement. Sur la table, un jeu de carte trône avec quelques verres vides. Les deux soldats s'adressent au blond avec méfiance dans leur langue natale. L'autre leur réponds d'un air sûr de lui et apparemment convaincant puisqu'ils se rassoient et d'un geste nous dit d'y aller. Nous passons la porte pour arriver dehors, il fait nuit et je vois que nous sommes quasiment à la sortie du camp. Doucement, je m'adresse à mon ancien tortionnaire pour lui demander la manière dont il s'est pris pour les berner.

_ J'ai tout simplement dit que tu avais une envie pressante …

L'imbécile !

_ Vous êtes fou ! Qui pourrait croire ça ?!

_ Eux, apparemment !

_ Mais vous êtes complètement …

_ Hn ?

_ Stupide …

_ Ha ha ha !

Il m'entraîne vers la sortie puis après s'être calmé de mon affront, il reprend plus doucement.

_ Je te croyais plus intelligent Shikamaru. Tu penses vraiment que je leur ai dit ça ?

Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

_ Je leur ai dit, qu'après avoir poursuivit mon interrogatoire, tu avais des informations à donner au général … ils m'ont cru. Ce sont des novices. Ils ne savent pas encore que les prisonniers ne sont pas censés quitter leur cellule même s'ils ont des aveux à faire.

_ Je vois …

_ Ils vont sans doute être exécuter …

_ Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas les tuer ?

_ Tu voyais une meilleure solution ?

_ …

Mon silence veut tout dire … je suis comme tout le monde après tout : je lutte pour ma survie, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. A notre rythme nous quittons le camp pour nous enfoncer dans la pénombre de la ville endormie par le couvre feu sans doute imposé.

_ Au fait … tu peux m'appeler Naruto … on est camarade maintenant.

Je ne réponds pas et fixe la ruelle sombre qui s'ouvre devant moi. Mon cœur prends un rythme accéléré mais néanmoins calme. Je recouvre l'espoir de revoir ma famille …

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

* * *

><p>Bien ... je sais, c'est horrible ce que j'ai écris. Ce sera un three-shot. Encore deux chapitres. Dites moi si ce n'est pas trop choquant ou cru. J'ai quand même hésité à publier, si vous juger le contenu trop dur car la guerre est un sujet délicat, je retirerai ce récit sans le prendre mal.<p>

Si jamais cela vous a plu et que vous voulez avoir une suite, postez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si jamais j'ai de bonnes réceptions, la prochaine partie sera le premier week-end de Décembre, soit dans un mois.


	2. L'auberge

Bonsoir à tous !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu mon message sur mon profil, mon ordi m'a lâché et j'ai perdu toutes mes donnée y compris mes fanfictions -' donc voici le second chapitre, je ne vous fais pas languir davantage !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : L'auberge<strong>

L'état d'alerte a été lancé la nuit même, et voilà quelques heures que nous sommes installés dans cette petite chambre d'auberge. Pour le moment aucune photo n'a été communiquée à la population et Naruto m'a dit qu'on avait encore trois ou quatre heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent cette ville. Par chance, nous avons trouvé une voiture qui nous as emmené le plus loin qu'elle a pu avec le peu d'essence qu'elle avait. Notre objectif est de rejoindre l'armée française, là où mon père m'attends sûrement avec inquiétude. Le seul problème c'est que nous avons tout le territoire allemand à traverser, et à pied qui plus est maintenant. Nous sommes donc enfermés tous les deux dans cette chambre, sans nous adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot à part un « ça va ? » qui s'est égaré dans cet océan de silence sans qu'il n'ait obtenu de réponse. Je suis mal à l'aise … et lui aussi d'ailleurs vu son manque de conversation.

Naruto est sortit il y a une vingtaine de minutes maintenant et, allongé de tout mon long sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond avec intérêt. Mon Dieu … comment aurais-je pu penser que tout cela m'arriverait un jour ? C'est vrai que le blond est vraiment beau garçon. Mais depuis que nous sommes partis de la base, il ne m'a plus jamais touché. Je me suis endormis tout à l'heure et j'ai rêvé de ses lèvres contre les miennes, de sa main caressant mon corps fébrile. Inconsciemment, ma main droite vient serrer mon érection qui vient de se manifester. Il me manque un peu et l'image d'un blond aux yeux bleus au corps parfait me souriant vient se loger dans mon esprit qui fantasme malgré moi. Ma main passe alors sous mon caleçon et vient frôler mon sexe dur qui est devenu visiblement très sensible quant à mes nombreux mois sans rien faire. C'est vrai, j'ai été très occupé par mon travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher un homme avec qui assouvir mes besoins primaires. Je suis un intellectuel, ces préoccupations bestiales ne m'intéressent guère. Mais là, il me fait envie, et le fait de savoir qu'il se retient me frustre au plus au point. Pas que je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il me saute dessus, non mais un peu d'attention me ferait du bien.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Naruto pénètre dans la petite chambre. J'ai juste le temps de retirer ma main et replacer décemment ma virilité. Puis, je porte mon regard sur lui. Il me sourit timidement et lève ses mains pour montrer ce qu'il a trouvé. Dans sa main gauche, une paire de chaussures, dans sa main droite, une trousse de premier soins.

_ J'ai remarqué que tes brûlures te faisaient souffrir. Je me suis donc dit qu'il était temps de s'occuper de ça.

Je ne réponds rien et le jauge du regard. Il prends un air mélancolique et vient s'asseoir sur le lit pour plonger ses billes céruléennes dans mes orbes noirs.

_ Je suis désolé … j'aurais du intervenir avant que tu ne subisses tout ça.

_ … Vous auriez eu des problèmes, et on serait sans doute mort tous les deux.

_ Oui … mais … je pense que tout ça, ça a du te remuer un peu …

_ Pas du tout …

_ Tu mens mal. N'importe qui serait traumatisé.

_ …

_ Montre moi tes pieds allez. Je suis pas un spécialiste mais un petit massage avec cette crème devrait suffire.

Je me plie à sa demande et étends un premier pied sur ses cuisses qu'il prends avec délicatesse. Il est rouge et enflé et rien que de le bouger m'arrache un soupire de douleur et une grimace qui fait sourire le blond. Ce dernier commence à passer sa main dessus pour appliquer le baume frais qui me soulage instantanément à son contact. Son mouvement passe de mes doigts de pied à ma cheville en passant sur la plante des pieds. Entre quelques soupires de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'estomper, je l'admire avec un regard que je sens malgré moi fiévreux.

_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup …

_ Vous non plus …

_ Et aussi tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plaît ?

_ … ok si v... tu veux.

Il se concentre à nouveau sur son massage sans poursuivre la conversation, me laissant avec mes propres interrogations. J'ai chaud … et pourtant il n'y a pas de poêle ici … En revanche, ses mains allant et venant sur mon pieds sont fraîches. Mon corps est prit d'un spasme violent quand il monte un peu plus haut, au dessus de ma cheville, frôlant mon mollet courbaturé. Je vois son sourire s'élargir et je baisse les yeux, luttant contre mon moi intérieur qui, lui, oserait bien embrasser le blond avec fougue. Il lâche à mon plus grand malheur mon pied avant de me dire de lui passer l'autre que je lève péniblement. Il reprend une grosse dose de baume puis pose son regard sur moi sans s'arrêter de me masser.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Comment ? Moi ? Rien du tout …

_ Shikamaru … je pourrais dire que tu es inquiet vis à vis de l'armée allemande mais je suis sûr que tu n'y penses même pas en ce moment, non ?

_ Comment veux tu que je n'y pense pas ? On est des fugitifs en cabale à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la frontière française !

_ Parle moins fort bon sang … imagine un peu que quelqu'un nous entends ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester ici sans rien faire ? Dénoncer des fugitifs, c'est s'attirer le bonnes grâces du führer et donc une protection.

_ … désolé …

_ C'est rien, de toute façon, on sera parti demain matin.

_ …

_ Maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? Tu frémis, tu rougis … tu me regardes bizarrement et si je ne m'abuse, ta respiration s'est accélérée. Et je sais que tu n'es pas malade.

_ … J'aimerais bien me calmer mais tu vois c'est difficile quand l'homme qui m'a embrassé est en train de me masser là.

_ Je vois … je te fais de l'effet n'est ce pas ?

_ Ne sois pas aussi fier de toi … ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

_ Ah bon ? Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel que j'ai réussis à séduire un homme ?

_ Non, pas le moins du monde, il y en a plus que tu ne le penses.

_ En France peut être. Mais en Allemagne, je dois bien avouer que c'est loin d'être chose commune.

_ Comment tu faisais ?

_ Pour ?

_ Pour te cacher …

_ Je suis fiancé.

Je manque de m'étrangler à cette annonce. Comment peut il me dire ça avec autant de naturel ? Fiancé ? Lui ? Après quelques secondes où nous avons stoppé tous mouvements, il part dans un fou rire dont je ne comprends pas les raisons.

_ Tu verrais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !

_ Tu te moquais de moi, c'est ça ?

_ Du tout … Je suis réellement fiancé … Après la guerre je suis censé me marier … enfin, si je survis et si on gagne bien sûr.

_ Dans les deux cas, tu ne te marieras plus maintenant …

_ … C'est vrai … et toi alors ? Comment as tu réussis à garder cela secret ?

_ … C'est très simple … je ne faisais rien. Je ne fréquentais personne.

_ Hein ?! Mais et tes besoins naturels ?!

C'est à mon tour de partir dans un fou rire à l'entente de sa voix devenue si peu mature. Et alors que je commençais à peine à me calmer, je le vois bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans, me faisant rire encore plus. A ma connaissance, je ne me souviens pas avoir ris comme cela un jour … ou bien c'était il y a très longtemps, assez pour que j'ai oublié. Ça fait de bien, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Qui aurait pensé pouvoir rire au beau milieu d'une guerre ? Pas moi en tout cas. Ça apaise mon âme et c'est comme si je n'avais plus aucun problème … J'arrive progressivement à reprendre mon souffle et me permet encore quelques secondes de respiration avant de m'expliquer.

_ Il m'arrivait de tomber sur quelqu'un par hasard. Il faut savoir où aller chercher.

_ Mais, ça t'arrivait souvent j'espère ? Parce que moi je peux pas tenir longtemps sans en avoir besoin.

_ Bah là, ça va faire … deux ans presque.

_ Hein ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

_ Que veux tu, la guerre m'en a empêché …

_ Moi pas …

_ Galère, toi c'est différent voyons.

Je pousse malgré moi un soupire d'exaspération. Les mauvaises habitudes reviennent plus vite qu'elles ne partent. Galère est un mot que j'emploie depuis tout petit, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était mon premier mot. Et depuis le début de la guerre, je ne l'ai plus utilisé.

_ Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Vas y ?

_ Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici … tu ne m'as plus touché … pourquoi ?

_ Et bien peut être parce que j'ai compris que ça te perturbait nan ?

_ D'accord. Mais et si ça ne me dérangeait pas ?

_ Alors dans ce cas précis …

Naruto commence à s'approcher de moi doucement en réduisant toujours plus la distance entre nous. Son souffle vient caresser mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe pour venir me susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ … je me jetterai sur toi sans me retenir, ne te laissant aucun espoir de m'arrêter.

Une gêne dans le ventre me prends bizarrement et je viens à mon tour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, une lueur de défi et d'envie dans les yeux.

_ Je demande à voir …

Sans en attendre davantage, il se jette sur mes lèvres pour les dévorer avidement avec sauvagerie. Je réponds et approfondis le baiser pour pousser et faire rejoindre nos langues dans un ballet humide et chaud. Nos respirations s'accélèrent considérablement, preuve de notre impatience et de notre désir d'aller plus loin dans l'acte. Mes mains, jusqu'alors collées au lit viennent enlacer son dos puissant et passer sous sa veste militaire pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale lui provoquant quelques frissons sans doutes agréables vu que je le sens sourire pendant le baiser qui est toujours plus fougueux. Nous nous séparons un court instant pour reprendre notre souffle puis repartir en apnée et chercher encore plus de plaisir dans ce moment bestial. Ayant du mal à tenir, je me laisse reposer sur le matelas et je laisse mon corps à la merci du blond. En rapprochant son bassin du mien, je lui fais savoir que je suis totalement à lui et qu'il peut aller beaucoup plus loin s'il le désir. Je sens mon t-shirt se lever et une main brûlante frôler mon ventre qui se contracte à son passage. Il monte un peu plus haut et son touché se fait plus assuré lorsqu'il vient titiller l'un de mes tétons. Il se détache de mes lèvres pour embrasser avidement mon torse et dessiner le contour de mes côtes avec sa langue. Toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il touche commencent à me brûler, laissant comme une trace invisible sur ma peau qui me chatouille agréablement. Il finit par me retirer mon T-shirt qui semble le gêner puis vient délicatement poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, m'arrachant un soupire de bien être.

_ Ferme les yeux …

J'obéis et ferme les yeux pour me laisser transporter dans un autre monde, entièrement livré à ses mains si expertes. Ses lèvres descendent pour se poser sur ma clavicule qu'il suce dans une lenteur frustrante. Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement alors qu'il lèche mon torse de sa langue brûlante. Puis il se jette sur mon téton gauche qu'il mord sans vergogne m'arrachant un hurlement mêlant plaisir et douleur ! Je rejette le plus possible la tête en arrière pour profiter de toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui traversent mon corps dans de puissants frissons. Je sens ses dents me mordiller doucement cette partie sensible puis brusquement il se retire et je n'entends que le bruit du tissu, il retire probablement son haut. Je le sens poser ses douces lèvres fines contre les miennes et son torse vient rencontrer le mien. Il est si chaud qu'une chaleur intense envahit l'intérieur de mon corps, faisant revivre toutes les parties que je pensais morte au fond de moi …

Ses dents viennent s'enfoncer dans ma clavicule fraîchement offerte me procurant un plaisir intense. Ma main vient caresser sa nuque lentement puis remonte dans ses cheveux blonds qui semblent couler entre mes doigts comme une rivière dorée. Je ressens une pointe de jalousie, ses cheveux sont si soyeux et tellement beaux comparé aux miens si rêches. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que ce détails le dérange et une de ses mains, la gauche semble-t-il, vient déboutonner doucement mon pantalon, prenant soin à frôler le moins possible mon anatomie durement ravivée. Sa respiration haletante commence à avoir raison de moi et je rouvre les yeux pour l'observer. Je découvre un torse immaculé et formidablement bien sculpté, tout pour me ravir en somme. Le temps de mes observations, il finit de retirer mon bas, laissant ma nudité exposée à son plus grand bonheur. Il vient m'embrasser tendrement avant de frotter son bassin encore vêtu contre mon sexe tendu. Je pousse un léger soupire de mécontentement et entreprends de lui retirer à son tour son pantalon militaire pour pouvoir m'imprégner de la vision de son corps tout entier. Naruto se laisse faire sans détacher son regard de moi. Un regard de braise qui ne fait que m'exciter davantage. Une fois nu, je le regarde sous toutes ses formes, passant une main douce le long de ses cuisses.

Et alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour se pencher vers moi, je prends les devants et ramène son bassin près de mon visage pour prendre sa virilité plus qu'imposante en bouche lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Fier de moi je fais tout pour ne pas le laisser partir lorsqu'il commence à gémir doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Je m'arrête un instant et le regarde. Il a les yeux mi clos et la bouche entrouverte.

_ Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit …

_ C'est différent …

_ Pas du tout, deux hommes qui couchent ensemble … c'est pas un peu … illégal ?

_ … je vais me retenir … continu …

J'accepte en reprenant l'objet de mes désir en bouche et je passe une langue brûlante autour de son extrémité. Je pose un rapide regard sur lui. Il vient de s'appuyer contre le mur et se mords la lèvre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Je décide de pousser le vice encore plus loin en frôlant son sexe de mes dents sans oublier de passer partout. Naruto est pris de spasmes puissants qui le fait s'enfoncer plus loin entre mes lèvres entraînant de ce fait encore plus de spasmes fébriles. Je le sens se retenir et pour éviter que l'acte se termine trop vite, je me retire doucement non sans passer un coup de langue provocateur au passage. Il grogne légèrement en dans un mouvement brusque il me retourne et embrasse mon cou. Mes pieds me font souffrir sur le coup mais je sens deux de ses doigts me pénétrer ce qui me fait vite oublier ma douleur initiale. Je lâche un gémissement dans l'oreiller que j'ai pris soin de mettre sur mon visage pour étouffer le bruit. Il pousse encore plus loin ses doigts tout en mordillant la peau derrière ma clavicule. Mon corps est à son tour pris de mouvements incontrôlés alors que je sens un troisième doigt venir en moi. Je cambre brusquement et pousse un nouveau cri étouffé quand il se retire subitement. Sa main droite vient caresser mon corps pour descendre jusqu'à mon fessier. Elle quitte mon corps et une demie seconde plus tard, soit une éternité selon moi, le blond vient entrer en moi en poussant l'entrée de mon intimité.

Une vague de plaisir vient m'envahir. Malgré une préparation sommaire, je ne sens aucune douleur désagréable. La plaisir vient se propager jusque dans mon ventre me donnant l'impression que quelque chose pétille en moi. J'en veux davantage. Alors je bouge de telle sorte à ce que cela l'oblige à s'enfoncer en moi plus vite. Une fois complètement installé et moi entièrement habitué à sa présence, il commence à se mouvoir en moi, frottant ainsi de plus en plus vite contre la zone sans doute la plus érogène de l'homme. Il accélère le mouvement ce qui a le don de me perdre encore plus. Je hurle presque dans le coussin qui a perdu sa forme tellement je le serre et le blond se redresse pour prendre mon bassin à demain et venir claquer le sien dans coup magistral qui me fait perdre la tête tellement la plaisir est intense. Il recommence une seconde fois et cette fois ci, il vient percuter de plein fouet le point sensible au plus profond de moi. Je ferme les yeux et pousse le plus long de tout les gémissements alors qu'il réitère l'acte une troisième fois puis il prends un rythme soutenu qui m'emmène au septième ciel comme je l'ai si souvent entendu dire. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de moi même. Mes bras sont mous, mes jambes comme paralysées, mon corps est comme vidé de toute force. Naruto, lui, ne semble pas affecter comme moi. C'est comme si il aspirait mon énergie. Plus je la perds et me dit qu'il ne peut pas aller plus vite, plus lui en gagne et prouve le contraire en accélérant encore. Mon sexe frotte les draps du lit depuis un moment et je sens une petite douleur m'indiquant que j'arrive à mes limite, même si pour moi, je les ai dépassée depuis longtemps. Dans un râle étouffé je me vide sur le matelas alors que Naruto continue de bouger en moi comme un diable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sens son corps exécuter des mouvements brusques. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise alors que mon intimité est soudainement réchauffée. Sa virilité est prise de spasmes réguliers et je sais alors qu'il a atteint l'orgasme recherché.

Les respirations saccadées cessent et les battements de cœur reprennent un rythme normal. Naruto s'étend à mes côtés et pose délicatement une main sur mon flanc gauche puis il vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je pose une nouvelle fois mon regard sur lui. Il me sourit. Qui a la chance de voir un sourire aussi chaleureux en temps de guerre ? La guerre a détruit énormément de famille et moi elle m'a permis de rencontrer quelqu'un de formidable. Si je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que certain ont le « coup de foudre ». Moi je n'ai pas de coup de foudre, pour moi, ça n'existe pas …

_ .. ça a du te faire du bien après si longtemps non ?

La voix du blond me sort de mes pensées et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point …

Il passe une main sur mon visage et caresse ma joue délicatement. Je sens malgré moi la gène se réinstaller …

_ … et bien … bonne nuit Naruto.

_ Shikamaru … qu'est ce qu'on fera si on s'en sort ?

_ Des projets je suppose.

Je me mords la lèvre tout de suite après avoir sorti cette phrase stupidement romantique. Je me sens rougir furieusement et je baisse les yeux.

_ Des projets hein … cette idée me plaît …

C'est sur ces mots que nous avons chacun tourné le dos à l'autre pour nous endormir un peu. D'ici quelques heures nous serons de nouveau en cabale, la peur au ventre, effrayé d'être rattrapé par l'armée.

_ Shikamaru debout !

Je me réveille en sursaut, les yeux encore embrumé. Naruto me secoue pour me faire réagir.

_ L'armée est là …

Cette annonce sonne comme un choc électrique et finit de me réveiller.

_ Ils sont où ? On peut s'enfuir ?

Un fracas derrière moi se fait entendre alors que Naruto me hisse du lit et me pousse vers la fenêtre.

_ C'est notre seule chance !

Je commence à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre pour arriver sur le toit. Mon amant me suit de près. Alors que j'entends l'armée pénétrer dans notre chambre, des coups de feu se font entendre et je presse le pas pour arriver à une gouttière que nous escaladons. En me retournant, je ne vois qu'une seule issue d'échappatoire, traverser le petit bois et se cacher à l'intérieur, si possible bien sûr.

_ Vous comptez aller quelque part ?

Cette voix … je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je fais volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Hohenhart braquant son arme sur moi. Naruto derrière est maîtrisé par plusieurs hommes et je réalise alors … c'est terminé …

_ On dirait que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon jouet favori et que j'en ai maintenant un deuxième en plus, lance-t-il en regardant son ancien subordonné. Je vais bien m'amuser !

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Je reviendrai le plus vite possible avec le prochain chapitre !<p>

Laissez une petite review ^^


End file.
